muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trash Gordon
Suggestions This could be a quality article if: A) it were in the table format, and B) all the segments were noted. As we've seen from my previous edits, both ideas are possible. Anyone wanna help? Also, I think these should be arranged by episode, not by name. Anyone agree?--MuppetVJ 04:02, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Right now, they don't seem to be in any order at all, just random, so chronologically by episodes makes sense. -- Andrew Leal (talk) New format Since the "chapters" section of the Trash Gordon page was (shall I say) a mess, I decided after finishing Season 37 for the episode guide to reorganize it. Since chapter numbers were taken at random and repeated, I sorted things by planet name; since the segment images weren't really representative of the action thereof, I nixed them; and since I thought a table was less than practical for this kind of segment rundown, I went back to a bulleted list. Any comments? There's probably still room for potential improvement, although I think this format works out better myself. --Andrew T. 03:55, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Excellent! Looks good to me! —Scott (talk) 04:01, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Two episode 538s? Currently the episode guide in the article says that in "episode 538" (4124), "Trash is trapped on the planet Booboo, and bandages the Booboobians' booboos." Yet, in the article for episode 4118 of SS, episode 538 is described as "On Planet Triangle, Trash finds himself taunted by its residents until playing his triangle." Do we presume the writers just didn't realise they chose the same random number twice, and that there really is an episode 538? -- Zanimum 15:40, 11 June 2007 (UTC) :I can't say for sure in this case, but I do know that the Trash Gordon segments were created with non-specific letters and numbers of the day so that they could be used interchangably with the varying episode sponsors. So it's very likely that Oscar's dialogue where he says 538 was used more than once. —Scott (talk) 16:00, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::As I've combed through Season 37, it's become clear to me that Trash Gordon segments, the sponsor letters and numbers they reference, and the Oscar/chapter number footage that bookends them is mixed and matched many a time. I'm planning on eventually reorganizing the list of segments in a way that takes this into account. --Andrew T. 21:30, 11 June 2007 (UTC) One more. There's also a Trash Gordon episode where Trash faces off against a garlic and onion pizza, and saves the day by putting it in a box and sending it to a hungry family in New Jersey. -- Salmoto Question regarding 269 Trash Gordon 269 appeared in an episode with EW: Bicycles, GG: Saskatchewan, sponsored by E and 5. Does that help? I always miss seeing the street scenes, it seems. -- Zanimum 16:42, 21 July 2006 (UTC) : Never mind, I figured it out. 4061. -- Zanimum 17:13, 21 July 2006 (UTC)